


Sing To Me

by Atma



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Comedy, Dope Beats, F/F, Serenading, Singing, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko tries to woo the heart of the fair knight by singing outside her window one day.</p>
<p>It ends about as well as you're thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic - Written in August 2012 for my girlfriend. Ported from Dreamwidth. This is embarrassing.

Once upon a time, there sat a lonely, fat boombox by a local dumpster. It had seen its best years long gone, but it was still functioning, a microphone attached at one side. Why anyone would throw it out annoyed Kyouko to no end, but finder's keeper's and all. She found it sitting alone one starry night and decided to heft it home over her right shoulder, giving it a new home. There wasn't much wrong with it; a small dent in the microphone, the speakers were a tad frayed, and there were some scuff marks on it. All easily fixable. She had it up and going by morning, plugging it in and tossing in an old cassette she had on her shelf. Sounded just fine to her. It was probably scrapped since it wasn't as portable or compact or shiny as the newfangled music players she saw everyone carry, but that made it all the more charming. She'd pick up some scrap the next day while foraging for lunch to fashion a makeshift antenna with.

It was scraggly but it was hers, and it matched her style and personality well.

When nobody was looking, she'd stuff some batteries into it, pick it up, turn up the bass, and heft it back on her shoulder, snapping her fingers and dancing along to cheesy raps and electric guitars. Anything to make her work days a bit less insufferable. She'd dream of signing a music contract instead of a magical girl one. Any corrupt record label CEO was bound to be a better negotiator and boss than Kyuubey. Maybe if they found a way out she'd pursue a career in rap, just because. Nobody could match her for straight-up honest street life experience after all.

Though she wouldn't know for sure if she had the stuff until she found a way to test her singing voice. Yeah, she'd look ridiculous pulling this stunt off in public, but she long since stopped caring about that. She nabbed a pack of fresh batteries, put on the cleanest jacket she had, loaded her boombox up with a tape full of the freshest beats and began to walk to a certain apartment complex. The sun was setting and cast a warm glare on the girl, making her look even cooler as she twirled the microphone around in her free hand.

She sat herself and her boombox on the ground outside, looking up to a certain window and tossing a small rock at it, just hard enough to make an audible plink and nothing more. When a few minutes passed with nobody showing, she did it again, a bit harder. The scraping sound this one made summoned the person inside to the window, looking around to see just who the hell was annoying them at this hour. As they opened the window, Kyouko unwrapped a stick of rock candy and began to work on it.

It was Sayaka. She looked down with a scowl, only to have it be met with a wide, smug smile on Kyouko's face, candy clenched between her teeth. The knight immediately changed her expression to one of surprise once she recognized her comrade down below. Before she could ask her just what the hell she's doing her and she's going to make her parents wonder things like why is there a dirty street girl at your window, Kyouko stood up and pressed play, throwing the mic up into her left hand, her right one formed into a peace sign and bobbing around to the beat. Crunching down on the candy and gobbling it up quick, she began to serenade Sayaka in the form of a cold hard rap with each stanza shouted louder than the last.

“Do you have the time to listen to my rhyme?  
Baby, oh baby, let me in your arms tight~  
I ain't gonna quit chasin' ya I'm too legit  
Ride me like your steed my faithful knight~

I bring you beats from the toughest streets  
'Cuz look at all these fucks I give  
I wanna go up and lick them sweet things under your tunic  
You got this thug's heart all warm and captive

A girl so just and right, climb on me all night  
I promise I'll not behave and bite you back  
How long I've prayed to feel your mighty blade  
That said, can I have some money for a snack?”

When she finished, she twirled and pointed up to Sayaka, giving a wink and a bow. It wasn't much, but it was all the rhymes she cared to come up with. She gave a satisfied snort and sat back down, unwrapping a bun she had in her pocket and raising it up to her nose to take a sniff of it.

Sayaka had no words. Her face was red and she looked like she was going to die of embarrassment, jump down and strangle Kyouko, or possibly both. Her parents better not have heard even a word of that; the last thing she needed was them questioning her sexuality and her choice in dates all at once. She reached for something, keeping an eye on Kyouko and fuming.

She must be getting me lunch money, thought the redhead, eyes closed as she went to take her first bite. Before she could sink her teeth into it, she felt a sudden, hard thump against her skull. She looked up at Sayaka, who's arm was arced in a way to show she had just tossed something, then at the ground where a big, red, and freshly dented apple was. She picked it up, after all, it was better than nothing.

“Take your damn fruit and go! We're going to have a long talk about this tomorrow, so think about what you did good and long after each bite, and be grateful I took pity on you!” shouted Sayaka, turning her back and getting ready to close her window back up. Hesitant, she sighed to herself, mumbling something just loud enough for the two of them to hear. “T-though I suppose it was kind of charming. Next time, though, let me serenade you. It's the knight's job, isn't it? Go get some rest.”

The window shut and curtains drawn, Kyouko grinned as she pocketed her apple and rubbed her head. It hurt like hell, that girl had quite a swinging arm on her now, but it was worth it. She carried her boombox home and set it down, smiling a bit more gently than she normally did.

“Heh, love you too, idiot.” she sighed to herself as she put the fruit down next to her boombox, laying down and settling in for sleep.

That apple would at least make a good, sweet breakfast before heading to work for the day.


End file.
